The Quest
by Crystal Pheniox
Summary: Ginny is a princess and is running away from an arranged marriage. Along the way, she meets friends and enemies, Draco Malfoy being one of them. Read and find out what happens!


**Hey everyone!!! This is a Draco and Ginny fic. Please keep reading even though the beginning is _really, really _boring. Sorry about that, but we had to start it off somehow, and that was the only way I could think of. Please R+R! Thanks! ENJOY!!!**

____________________________________________****

**The Quest**

     The peaceful body of water swayed in harmony of the breeze, as little creatures swam through its form. A tiny pebble thrown from afar, destroying its sway, but slowly it mends itself, as if it had not been harmed. The little protection of trees surrounded its powerless body, keeping trespassers away, but even so, it cannot protect it from all harm, as it slowly falls to the ground and a dark hooded figure enters its primacies.  

     Beautiful creatures flee from view, as the dark figure puts down its blade and leans quietly against an old tree.  Her face streaked with tears of sorrow and regret, as blood dripped from her dry, cracked up lips. Her hands stained with blood and her neck marked with a marking of true royalty. 

     She slowly looked around, making sure no one was in view and lowered her hood. Her blazing red hair was wild, as if it had not been combed or washed in months. Her pale skin was stained with dirt, and her soft brown eyes with sadness. Showing no hope or life, only despair.

     She looked to the sky and opened her mouth slowly, whispering her only dream and wish, that she knew very well, was almost impossible to come true. Her heart faltered at the thought of going back, back to those who would imprison her. Those, who would not give her freedom of choice, those who said they only wanted the best for her, but not even bothering to understand how she felt. Everything everyone would want, but she did not want any part of. 

     "No Mother and Father, I shall not return." The girl around the age of 18 said softly, more to herself then any other, as she stepped forward from the tree and slowly limped toward the water. 

     The water was cold and unbearable against her silk skin. She was not use to this feeling, nor anything else she had been experiencing for the last few weeks, but she continued in deeper and deeper into the water. Her body began to feel numb, but she didn't care, as long as she wasn't forced back with the ones she was running from, she'd be happy.

     Suddenly, footsteps were heard in the clearings not to far away. One of them gave the orders where to look and which way to go, the others followed it. "Look! Over there! I think I see her!" yelled one of the men as he ran toward the lake.

     "Princess! Princess Virginia! Don't go any deeper! It is freezing, if you continue, you'll surely catch a cold!" yelled the captain of the search party, as he ran toward her as well.

     Virginia (A/N: I'll use Ginny instead of her full name.) ignored what she was told, and continued deeper and deeper into the icy cold water. Soon, her foot did not touch the bottom and she began to swim. She had no idea where she was going, since she had never really been outside of the castle grounds, but she'd go anywhere as long as it was away from them.

     The search party swam after her, some swam back for they could not stand the coldness of its touch, but others continued. They were gaining on her, if she didn't do something fast, she'd be captured and taken back. She swam as hard as she could, wishing in her mind, her legs would go faster. She could barely feel her legs anymore and she had already lost the feelings in her arms.  

     She swam as hard as she could, but it was no use. Soon her eyes and her body gave out on her and she started to sink to the bottom of the lake. A soldier swam after, but it was no use, he couldn't reach her and he was running out of air. He quickly swam back to the top, taking in a deep breath when he reached the top. The search party gave up in looking for her, almost immediately, thinking she was probably dead and the least they could do was leave her to rest in peace.

     Sun's rays shone through her eyelids as she slowly opened her eyes. She squinted and slowly sat up, looking around her. She didn't remember the surroundings she was in. She was on a shore, the sand was so soft it felt like dry flour, and the water wasn't the same either. It was a green color, not right to drink at all. There were barely any trees around her, but there was a village not too far away.

     She slowly got up to her feet and leaned on her sword for support as she stumbled toward the village. From what she knew, it was probably around the time where spring was coming. The flowers were starting to bloom and little baby crabs were crawling around.

     When she reached the village she looked to see if she recognized anything, but sadly she did not. She made a vague attempt to pull herself together, but it was no use. She still couldn't feel her arms and barely her legs, but she used the little energy she had left in her and walked into a bar. Just glad she wasn't captured, maybe she was finally free.

     The bar was unlike anything she had ever seen. People shouting and yelling noisily, not bothering about table manners. The tables were dirty and had no tablecloth on it. Everyone seemed so free to do as they wished. Just the way she had wanted to be for a long time now. She smiled a genuine smile, one she hadn't felt coming since she had left the comfort of home and imprisonment.  

_     'Do they know how lucky they are?' _she thought with admiration and envy. Finally, she could be one of these normal commoners. With nothing but a carefree life, or so she thought.

     "Hey Lady, out of the way." Said a man whom was drunk and knocking every one of their feet, that was in his way.

     Ginny quickly got out of his way and hurried over to the counter where there was a free seat and sat down.

     "What would you like to get madam?" asked the owner behind he counter. "My freedom." Mumbled Ginny under her breath. "Pardon?" asked the man. "Oh sorry. My name is Virginia." Smiled Ginny apologetically.

     "Hi there madam. I'm Gregory Locos, but everyone just calls me Greg. What was your last name again?" asked Gregory. "Oh, my last name is Weasley." Smiled Ginny honestly. 

     "You don't mean, as in Princess Virginia of Ikea do you?" whispered Gregory in surprise. "I apologize for my sudden appearance, please do not speak of me to anyone." Pleaded Ginny when she realized what she had said. 

     "Not a word my Princess." Said Gregory, as he was about to bow. "No, don't. Get up. If you bow it will cause too much attention." Whispered Ginny quickly. "My apologizes princess." Said Gregory.

     "It's alright." Smiled Ginny. "So what are you doing here anyways? If you don't mind me asking," asked Gregory. "Not at all. My mother and father have arranged a marriage for me that I do not want to go through. I tired to explain to them that I didn't want to, but they would not listen to reasons. I've been running away since ever since. I never want to return again." Said Ginny as her eyes began to water, but she quickly wiped her tears away, before it had the chance to flow past her eyelashes.

     "I see, but the kingdom needs you. I suggest you go on a quest and get the Golden Amulet of Light. It's the only way to make your parents see different, if you can't make them see that. You can stay here for the night if you wish, and I shall even lend you my trusty steed. He is different than other steeds. He _knows_ things." Smiled Gregory suspiciously. But Ginny ignored it.

     "Thank you very much for your kindness, and I shall accept your offer. What is the Golden Amulet of Light anyways? And where is it?" asked Ginny curiously and determined to find it.

     "It is an amulet that is guarded carefully by three very tough guards. Almost impossible to defeat. Many have tried but failed. Maybe you should not after all." Said Gregory. 

     "It's my only hope, so I shall go on this quest. Where is this amulet hidden?" asked Ginny.

     "It's north of this village, right behind the Mountain of Death. No one has made it out a live after laying eyes on it. Many people say it's cursed, others believe spirits roam around it, making sure people suffer for their sins." Said Gregory as a chill went up his spine.

     "No matter, I shall leave immediately tomorrow morning." Announced Ginny. "Then here is the key to your room. It's upstairs, room number 205." Said Gregory sadly as he handed her the key. She grabbed it from his hands almost immediately, yelling "Thank you!" as she dashed up the stairs.

     When she got to the front door of her room, she took a deep breath and inserted the key, slowly turning the doorknob, waiting to meet a messy, waste room. But to her surprise, it was almost squeaky clean. The wooden floor was so clean you could almost see your own reflection, and the bed was made of mattresses. 

_     'Now why would a bar like this, have such a nice room?' _thought Ginny, but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind and sat down on the bed. She gave a relieved sigh when she was sure no one was in the room. She had to be cautious and alert at all times, in case someone was just hiding behind the shadows, ready to grab her. She wasn't in the state to take a shower, so she fell fast asleep.

     When she woke up, the stars were just starting to come out and the moon was almost full. She got up from bed and walked over to the window, feeling the soft breeze on her face. She took a deep breath; it had been a long time, since she was able to take a moment to just stare at the sky, without having to worry when the soldiers would find her, or what would happen the next day, or not to let her guard down. She had never felt so free, but she still wasn't completely free, she still had a long quest ahead of her.

     Reluctantly, she turned away from the window and headed back down the stairs, finding Gregory sleeping on the bar counter table. She quietly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, trying to wake him up, but he didn't budge, so she shook him slightly.

     "Huh? What's going on? Oh it's you princess. How may I help you?" said Gregory tiredly as he got into a sitting position.

     "I'm sorry to wake you at this time, but I was wondering if I could start the quest sooner then planned." Said Ginny. 

     "Now why would you want to do that? The path is much clearer in the morning." Asked Gregory curiously. 

     "Well, I think it's much safer to go at night. Then I shall not be noticed, and I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." Answered Ginny. Gregory shook his head but agreed to help her start her quest immediately.

    "This is where I keep the horses. Here is a bit of food and wine for your trip. Have a safe ride princess." Said Gregory when he led her over to the stable behind the bar. 

     "Thank you." Smiled Ginny as she jumped onto the horse. She waved good-bye as she quickly rode away. 

     As she was riding the horse, she couldn't help staring down at the horse. It was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. It was as dark as the midnight sky and its eyes were a silvery gray, it almost seemed to sparkle because of the stars. It had a white diamond-shaped mark between its eyes and down to its nose. Almost sad it was tied up to be rode. 

     Just then, something caught the corner of her eyes and she pulled the rope tied around its neck softly, making the horse stop. She looked around and she saw the most magnificent thing in the world. A pure white unicorn. It was more magnificent than anything ever drawn or described to her before, when she was young. The unicorn seemed to be looking right at her in the eyes and she was too stunned to move. She stared long and hard at it, but just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared.

     "Where'd it go?" thought Ginny out loud. As if on cue, the horse, which she rode on, took off in the direction the unicorn use to be. "Whoa! Where are _you _going?" said Ginny more of a statement then a question. The horse continued on, gaining more speed every second, soon Ginny couldn't keep her eyes opened because of the wind blowing into her eyes.

     Suddenly, it came to a halt and Ginny opened her eyes. She looked around and realized she was at the bottom of the mountain of Death. _'Wha… How'd I get here so fast?'_ thought Ginny, though she didn't really care as long as she was here. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure it wasn't a mirage and it was still there. She smiled self-consciously; glad she actually made it and got off the horse.

     "How'd you know where to go?" asked Ginny as she softly rubbed the horse's cheek with one hand and the other holding the rope. "Let's see, you need a name don't you? Now what should I call you?" asked Ginny looking directly into the horse's eyes.

     "How about Lucky?" asked Ginny. The horse shook its head viciously. "O.K. O.K. I get the point. What about Vivacious?" suggested Ginny. The horse shook its head again and looked to the sky, as if giving Ginny a hint what it was called. Ginny looked up to the sky and smiled.

     "Starry?" laughed Ginny. The horse shook its head again and blew its nostrils angrily. "I'm just joking. Midnight?" asked Ginny. The horse nodded its head. It seemed to like the name but didn't show any happiness for her figuring out what its name was. "You're a smart horse you know that?" smiled Ginny as she pulled the rope and entered the cave opening to the mountain.

     It was really dark and narrow inside. There wasn't a single light in there, so Ginny had to use one of her hands to feel her way through the cave. Soon she saw a light opening and ran toward it. She had let go of the rope holding Midnight, thinking that it would follow her on its own.

     She had just about reached the exit when all of a sudden she was stuck in something, and she couldn't get through it. She looked up desperately, trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't move her legs or any other part of her.

     "Dinner served." Said a crackly voice out of the darkness. 

     "W… who's there?" asked Ginny, trying to sound brave but faltering. 

     "Can't see me can you?" laughed the voice. Ginny looked around a bit more and soon met the eyes of the voice, but oddly, it had eight, dark beady eyes. Slowly it started to come downward toward her and its shadow could be seen.

     "W… what a…are you going t…to do to me?" stammered Ginny. "What we all do. Eat." Said the voice simply. The dark hideous creature finally showed it's true form, as it appeared only centimeters away from Ginny's face. Its eyes stared hungrily at her, as one of its hairy legs snaked its way under Ginny's head. If only she could grab her sword, but she couldn't move a muscle.

     Ginny needed to buy some time and fast, she opened her mouth to speak, but instead it came out as a loud, high-pitched scream. The spider was so startled it fell backwards and broke the web. Ginny fell down onto her hands and knees, realizing she was free, she immediately stopped screaming and pulled out her sword. 

     What she didn't know was that, it wasn't her that made the web break; it was Midnight. His eyes seemed to flicker a bit and then the web snapped just as she started to scream. Midnight made sure to stay out of sight during Ginny's battle.

_     'Is this the first guard to the Golden Amulet of Light? Isn't this a bit too easy, isn't it?' _thought Ginny as she prepared herself for what was to come. "You shall pay for what you have done to my home!" yelled the spider angrily. Only then did Ginny realize, that the spider was over 5'3 inches tall and 6 inches wide including the legs.

     "I am Annihilate, the destroyer of all who face me. And you shall pay." Said the Annihilate in a dangerously calm voice. 

     "You're pretty confident of yourself aren't you?" Ginny snapped. She tried to keep her face neutral; if she showed any fear or any other emotions, it would only work to her disadvantage. Emotions meant weakness, and she just could afford that, but even if her face seemed so, her knees were shaking uncontrollably.

     "It is only the truth, and you shall not live to tell about it." Said Annihilate. Ginny could have sworn Annihilate was laughing at her, even if it didn't.

     "You shan't be doing so, for I will not allow it. I mustn't." said Ginny; with all the bravery she could muster. 

     "You think not? Then I shall prove to you." Said Annihilate as it charged at Ginny. It was too quick for Ginny to dodge, nor was there any room to do so, so Ginny braced herself for the impact. 

     The impact was tremendous, nothing Ginny had ever faced before. Her back hit a sharp edge on the side of the wall. Tearing through her flesh and making blood stain her dress and cloak. She refused to scream and let Annihilate enjoy her pain. Her head began to feel dizzy, as everything around her started to get blurry. She was loosing blood, fast and she wasn't sure she could still stand.

     Annihilate crawled back a few feet and got ready for another charge. "Say your last words girl, because they will be your last." Said Annihilate. Its eyes stared hungrily at her blood, as look of triumph spread across its face, unable to wait for Ginny's death.

     Ginny knew she couldn't withstand another hit. She was astonished she had even survived the first, but she wasn't about to give up. _'There has to be a way to defeat this creature. But how?' _Ginny thought as hard as she could, but her head was still aching, and the pain her back was in didn't help one bit.

     Annihilate finally charged one last time toward Ginny, as Ginny made a feeble attempt to grab her sword. Her arms felt weak, unable to carry the swords weight but slowly she lifted it back in front of her face. Her breath grew louder at every passing second, and everything seemed to be going in slow motion all of a sudden. She could see there was still one chance she could turn the match around and took it. 

     Just as Annihilate was about to hit Ginny, Ginny dropped to the ground and rolled under Annihilate, hoping none of Annihilate's legs would crush her. Luckily none did. She quickly got up and stabbed Annihilate from behind.

     Green blood dripped onto the ground, barely able to be seen if not for the light of the opening. Ginny stabbed harder, making sure the creature would be done with and slowly pulled her sword back out. She stood there for a moment, nothing moved, then finally she collapsed onto her knees, dropping her sword and fell onto her front. She had gone unconscious and blood still flowing down her back.

     After what seemed like hours, she slowly opened her eyes again. She slowly looked around, still lying on her back. The sky was a bright and radiant blue, and the sun was up. She tried to get up, but her back ached with an agonizing pain, so she rolled onto her front and found herself looking directly at Midnight.

     "Hi Midnight. What happened? Are you alright?" asked Ginny looking up at Midnight. Slowly Midnight approached Ginny and lowered itself down, until it was lying down on all fours, and then lowered its neck to Ginny.

     Ginny reached out one of her hands to try to pet Midnight, but the pain of her back, stopped her from doing so. "Sorry boy." She smiled sadly. _'I'm alive. I survived. But now I can't move.'_ Thought Ginny half happy and in self-pity. 

     Midnight suddenly looked up to the sky as a beautiful bird landed on a tree near by. Its wing feathers were a light orange with ruby red tips, and its body was a golden brown. It had three long tail feathers that were an unmistakable gold and its eyes were silvery blue. It seemed to be staring right at Ginny's wound. 

     "Is that a phoenix?" whispered Ginny to Midnight. Midnight did not answer but continued to stare at the bird. Suddenly the phoenix flew over and landed on Ginny's back. Ginny expected pain to go shooting up her spinal cord, but surprisingly she didn't feel a thing.

     She slowly looked over her shoulder, trying not to move her back. She could see from the corner of her eye that the bird was definitely interested in her wound. It stared down at it as if it was the very life of existence and then slowly it put a wing over it. After a few moments, it flew off and the wound had disappeared. There were still bloodstains on her cloak but she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

     Ginny slowly got onto her knees and then stood up. Looking at her hands, realizing she didn't have her sword in it anymore. _'Where is it?' _she thought desperately. Without her sword, there was no way she could defeat the other guards. She looked up at Midnight as he got up.

     The sword was safely put in a pocket of the saddle. _'How'd it get there?' _thought Ginny as she grabbed the sword back and slipped it back into the holder on her back. "Thanks." She smiled. Midnight just stared at her in response.

     Ginny quickly jumped back onto the horse and rode off on her quest once again, this time with more confident and hopes. _'Maybe, just maybe, I will have my freedom after all.' _She smiled.

     She took a quick look around, as she went, making sure she was still going north, then flicked the rope to make Midnight go faster. She was starting to get hungry, but she decided she'd go as far as she could before she stopped to take and break and eat what Gregory had packed for her. 

     Suddenly a small abandoned village came into viewing and Ginny pulled the reins on Midnight and came to an abrupt halt. Slowly they began further into the village seeking any signs of life, but none came. 

     "Is any one here?" yelled Ginny desperately as fear struck her.

     "Who goes there!" boomed a low, loud voice. Ginny looked around, trying to see which direction the voice had come from. 

     "It is I, Virginia." Answered Ginny nervously as she continued to look for the voice.

     "If you're looking for me, then you will never find me." Said the voice.

     "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ginny looking around more nervously then ever. 

     "Don't look, can you sense my presence?" asked the voice with a little laugh, but not a good one.

     "You're here. I can hear you." Answered Ginny closing her eyes, but not letting her guards down. Suddenly, she felt a swift movement behind her and quickly jumped off Midnight, landing somewhere behind it.

     "Show yourself." Ordered Ginny as she took out her sword and put it in front of her for defense.

     "Only you can do that." Said the voice. Ginny could almost hear the smirk appearing on whomever that's voice was.  

     "What are you talking about?" asked Ginny. She could suddenly feel a hot breath beside her. 

     "Can't you sense me? This is your last chance, and then I shall totally annihilate you. I'm surprised you even got passed Annihilate in the first place, but that's as far as you go." Hissed the voice, barely above a whisper.

     "I will find you, and when I do, let's see who annihilates who." Said Ginny bravely though inside she could feel her own death befalling her. Her eyes where still closed and her mind was opened. Her hearing and feeling senses enhanced drastically. Images started to pass through her head as she slowly opened her eyes and met face to face with a dragon.

     Its scales were slick and shiny, but as sharp as blades. It had golden scales down its spine with green skin. The front of the dragon was yellow. It floated in midair and was at least 12 feet long and 1½ foot in width. On the back of its neck was a red wound that seemed like its only weak spot.

     "Can you see me now?" asked the dragon. Ginny nodded slowly as she gulped nervously.  The dragon laughed, "My name is Duncan and I am one of the warriors of the Amulet. If that is what you seek, you must get past me." 

     Ginny took a few steps back and raised her sword up to her face, took one deep breath and charged at the dragon. Just as she was about to slice it in half, Duncan flew up into the air.

_     'How can I beat something that has the ability to fly?' _thought Ginny. Duncan circled above her, as if getting ready for the big jump on its prey. Ginny turned to see where Midnight had gone, but to her surprise, where Midnight had stood, stood another creature.

     Ginny could still tell it was Midnight. It was pure black except for the white diamond-shaped spot on the front of its head, and silvery gray eyes. The only difference was that it had dark wings as well.

     Ginny quickly ran over to Midnight and jumped on. "O.K. boy, let's see if you can fly." Ginny whispered into Midnight's ear as she pulled the reins upward. Midnight flew up to the sky immediately and charged toward Duncan.

     "So your horse can fly. That makes no difference to me. You will still die here." Said the dragon.

     "Don't be too confident of that." Said Ginny without thinking. She knew that this was probably the end for her after that. Duncan's eyes glowed a fiery red as he opened his mouth and fire shot from it.

    Midnight dodged it just barely. Ginny's cloak and outfit had been burned through on her right shoulder. She looked down at it and saw blood. _'Not again.' _She thought as she almost let out a groan.

     Ginny quickly leaned herself on Midnight and face downwards, Midnight started flying downwards until they landed safely on the ground. Ginny quickly jumped off and picked up a few pebbles, then jumped back onto Midnight.

     Duncan looked on in amusement. "There's nothing you could possibly do to defeat me girl. You can try as hard as you like, but that won't change the course of your destiny on bit." Duncan snarled.

     Ginny flew back up until she was leveled with Duncan. "O.K. boy, you're going to have to fly based on your instincts for a while after this one move." Ginny whispered into its ear and Midnight nodded. He seemed totally focused on what was going on, for a horse.

     Ginny rode Midnight in circles around Duncan. "If you're trying to get me dizzy, it won't work." Said Duncan almost lazily. When they finally reached the speed where they were almost blurry to the human eyes, Ginny started throwing the pebbles at Duncan.

     Duncan hurled upwards, away from the pebbles, not bothering to look behind him as he did so. Midnight glared at the back of Duncan's neck, and then his silvery gray eyes flickered once again. And Duncan went unconscious, but he was still soaring upwards.

     Ginny took one deep breath and with all her might, she thruster her sword upwards and luckily it hit directly on the spot she wanted it too. Right on the wound on the back of its neck.

     Duran screamed a horrifying scream that created a little earthquake, making some houses on the ground collapse. Then it seemed as if it exploded in big mist of green smoke. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she landed on the ground.

     Midnight seemed to look pretty worn out as well. Ginny got off Midnight and smiled at him thankfully while petting its nose, when all of a sudden, her sword came shooting down at her at a frightening speed. Luckily it missed her. She quickly pulled her sword from the ground and slipped it back into the holder on her back.

     "That wasn't so hard. I think the first one was much harder." Smiled Ginny as the Midnight nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Ginny put a hand over her eyes to try to block it. Within a few moments, the light was gone and so were Midnight's wings.

"What happened? How'd you get those wings anyways?" asked Ginny, but knew it was silly, since a horse couldn't tell her the answer to her question, or any other for that matter.

     Ginny took out her lunch and poured some water into an extra bowl, where Midnight drank from comfortably. Ginny grabbed some carrot sticks and put it into the bowl, so Midnight could eat it when it felt like, then served herself with a sandwich.

    After a few moments, she and Midnight where on the rode of the quest once again. _'I'm so tired. I wonder how much longer it is until the next place we have to be.' _Thought Ginny. Her eyelids seemed to become heavier every second. 

     _'You'll be there soon. Just wait and see. You better not fall asleep.' _Answered a soft voice. "Huh? Who's there?" said Ginny looking around as she rode along. _'I can't tell you that. Where's the fun in that, but what I can tell you is that you'll be there soon enough.' _Answered the voice in her head. Ginny nodded though to no one in particular.

     Moments later, they arrived at a temple's ruins. "Do you think this is the place?" asked Ginny. Midnight nodded his head slowly. "Then I guess we should start heading in, should we not?" asked Ginny as she pulled on Midnight's reins lightly, leading them into the temple's ruins.

     It wasn't that bad. There was a little light shinning through little cracks and openings. Ginny slowly entered what seemed like a room in the temple, and surprisingly, the broken down door that laid flat on the ground repaired itself and blocked the only exit out.

     "What going on?" said Ginny in fright. Suddenly there was a noise behind her and she turned around as fast as she could, pulling out her sword. To her surprise, what she faced was quite different from the others she had faced before.

     The one standing before her, looked almost innocent, and unable to cause any harm. But she couldn't let that fool her. He looked about her age, and was wearing a long green Chinese cloak. On the back was a golden dragon warping itself around what seemed like the amulet, and on the front there were smaller dragons. His hair was a dark blue, almost black if not for the dim light in the room, and his eyes were a dark violet shade.

     "You have arrived." He said simply. 

     "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous. You could get hurt!" hissed Ginny. The boy merely made a swift flick movement with his hand, and Ginny was thrown against the wall.

     "How'd you do that?" Ginny winced in pain. Her back had hit the wall pretty hard, and to her surprise it did not fall. It looked about ready to crumble at any second, but it didn't.

     "You do not need to know that." He answered. His face remained the same, unchanged. 

     "At least tell me your name." Said Ginny becoming stronger and trying to get herself up.

     "As you wish, since it shall be the last thing you'll be able to ask. My name is Sayuri. I am the last warrior you'll have to pass to get the amulet, and I promise you, it won't be as easy as the others," Said Sayuri. 

     "I didn't expect it to be." Said Ginny below a whisper.

     With one look from his eyes, she was thrown against another side of the walls. Ginny refused to scream, though all she wanted to do at the moment was scream and let the pain take over, but she didn't. She couldn't.

     Before she could even help herself up, she was lifted into the air. She felt as if someone was trying to straggle her in midair, but no one was there. Sayuri's eyes focused on her. His eyes were glowing a dim green color.

     If she had been watching this from a different perspective, she might have laughed, but she wasn't. Though you couldn't see a thing, you could see invisible fingers dig into her neck. She struggled to breathe, but she couldn't. Slowly her eyes closed and she knew she would die, but then the grip loosened and she was dropped to the ground.

     She made a weak attempt to look up, and to her surprise. Midnight had somehow gotten into the room and knocked Sayuri down. Ginny looked gratefully at him, but the gratefulness disappeared from her eyes to what happened next.

     Sayuri flew up almost quicker than a blink of an eye and landed. He stared straight at Midnight as a knife from out of nowhere appeared, it aimed toward Midnight, but Midnight couldn't dodge the hit. He had been glued to the ground somehow. The knife stabbed through Midnight's leg, piercing through it as if it were nothing but air. Blood dripped from Midnight's front right leg, but Midnight showed no sign of pain. He stared at Ginny, as if telling her to stand up and then slowly it collapsed on the ground.

     _'You have to keep trying. You've got no other option.' _Said the same voice she had heard before. Ginny got up with the help of her sword and stood facing Sayuri with all the energy she could muster. Sayuri merely smiled at her and nodded his head.

     _'What are you planning now?'_ thought Ginny, as she expected the worse. _'There's no way I can defeat him, how could that be possible.' _Ginny thought, but before she could think of an answer, she was thrown into the air. She floated there and looked down, to see Sayuri staring up at her. He looked from side to side and soon her body was hitting from side to side of the wall. The pain was unbearable. She could feel herself, slipping away into darkness, her body was numb and her brain seemed to have stopped working. It wouldn't surprise her if her heart stopped pumping by then.

     She closed her eyes, waiting for death to engulf her any time. She knew deep down there were no escape and no way to defeat Sayuri, and she didn't know what else she could possibly do to stop it. 

     Suddenly, she stopped hitting the walls and she quickly opened her eyes to see what was going on. Sayuri was still staring at her, but he wasn't doing anything. Instead he turned his head and stared straight at Midnight.

     Midnight rolled over and started making noises in pain, as Ginny began to well up with tears. Suddenly a bright light shone from Midnight and what use to be there, laid a boy.

     He had silvery blond hair and silvery gray eyes. His face was full of pain but it refused to scream. He looked up at Ginny and then diverted his gaze back at Sayuri.

     "I knew there was something different about you. Something strong," smirked Sayuri. _'Midnight?' _thought Ginny in confusion. Suddenly she was dropped from the air and was falling at great speed. She dived down with her sword first, aimed right at Sayuri. Surprisingly, Sayuri smiled up at her and soon enough, the sword pierced through his flesh, but not one drop of blood appeared.

    Ginny removed her sword once she touched the ground and stared at Sayuri in disbelief. He continued to smile at her and after what seemed like five minutes, he fell onto his knees and then dropped onto his front. Ginny let out a sigh of relief and quickly ran over to Midnight.

     "Are you alright?" she asked as she helped him up. 

     "I'm fine." He answered almost embarrassed, but showed no sign of emotions on his face. 

     "Why didn't you tell me you were human and not an animal?" asked Ginny. He shrugged. 

     "What's your real name anyways?" asked Ginny while helping him up. She had forgotten all about the pain that had engulfed her whole body.

      "My name is Draco Malfoy." Answered Draco. They stayed silent for a while. Suddenly there was a movement and they both turned to face it. Sayuri stood up and beside him appeared Annihilate and Duncan. They smiled at them and Sayuri walked forward and between his palms was the Golden Amulet of Light. He bowed toward Draco and then Ginny.

     Ginny smiled as she took the amulet and there was a great flash of bright light, and suddenly both hers and Draco's wounds had disappeared. When they opened their eyes, they realized they were standing back at the front entrance of the cave, where they had first met Annihilate. 

     Ginny looked over at Draco to make sure that everything that had happened was real, and he was still there. She observed him for a while. He didn't look one bit dirty and was quite built. His silvery blond hair swayed slightly as the breeze blew by. She would have gushed over him if she weren't in the state she was in. 

     "Were you the voice in my head the whole time?" asked Ginny, trying to break the silence. She had put two and two together to come up with that, though she highly doubt it was true. 

     Draco nodded slightly, unsure if he should have told the truth. Suddenly, Ginny jumped him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She smiled. Draco stared at her, with his head tilted to the side slightly and looked at her with slight amusement.

     "I must return to my kingdom now. I must prove to my mother and father why I can not wed, not with someone I don't know anyways. I'd be really happy if you would come along." Smiled Ginny. 

     Draco looked toward the sky, as if thinking it through. "I don't think that's such a great idea." Said Draco finally.

     "Why's that?" asked Ginny. 

     "I've been in Ikea before, and might I add, I've been with your brothers before." Answered Draco closing his eyes. 

     "They're really nice you know?" said Ginny stubbornly. 

     "I wouldn't quite say that Weasley." Smirked Draco.

     "How did you know about Ikea being where I come from anyways?" asked Ginny. 

     "I know things." Said Draco, not giving away one hint to how he knew. 

     "Just come along for now. I order you to." Said Ginny jokingly, but she really did mean it. 

     "You can't order me around, one, this is out of your city, two, I don't take orders, I give them." Said Draco.

     "And why's that?" asked Ginny. 

     "I'm a Malfoy. Prince of Lynton." Answered Draco. He almost laughed at Ginny's reactions. 

     "You're joking right?" asked Ginny in disbelief. Draco shook his head and started heading in a different direction, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

     "Please come with me. I promise, this time you go come to Ikea, it shall be different." Said Ginny. Draco stared into her eyes and slowly lifted his hand her face. 

     "I have to go back to my kingdom anyways. My father has many things planned for me." Said Draco, but he didn't mean that in a good way.

     "That can wait." Smiled Ginny slyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and hugged him tightly, causing him to flinch involuntarily. He wanted to pull away from her, but he didn't. "Thanks for helping me along my quest. Can you at least accompany me home? Then after, you can go back to Lynton," whispered Ginny.

     Draco finally gave up, though he could've won that argument, and nodded. He turned into a huge eagle and motioned Ginny to get on. Ginny jumped on happily and they started to fly into the air. She seemed to be quite fond of Draco Malfoy, he did save her after all.

     _'I guess it can wait, and besides, part of my mission is in Ikea anyways. Since Weasley here has the amulet.' _Thought Draco, as he tried to convince himself that was the only reason. (* wink wink* ^_~)

_______________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!!! Please R+R and tell us what you think. We know the beginning was _really, really _boring, and the rest was probably _really_ violent. Sorry about that. By the way, if you're wondering where she got the sword, she just got it. She kinda stole it before she ran away from home. Please review though! Bye! ^-^**

**Crystal Pheniox**


End file.
